To The Place Where Stars Fall
by Anatta
Summary: DH SPOILERS There was no way of telling for sure, but George Weasley knew something was wrong. Whatever happened, George could not be sure of, but all he needed to know all he needed to see Fred. Mild Twincest Oneshot.


**Summary: **(DH SPOILERS) There was no way of telling for sure, but George Weasley knew something was wrong. Whatever happened, George could not be sure of, but all he needed to know- all he needed to see was his own identical brother... He needed to find Fred. (Slight Twincest One-Shot)

**Rating:** PG

**Genre: **I guess Drama and Romance? How about Angst? I really don't know...

**Warnings: **Slight Twincest, Boy Love, Deathly Hollows Spoilers.

Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**To The Place Where Stars Fall **

Panic took over. Numerous blasts where heard as beams of red and green light filled the packed corridors. Franticly he searched over the piles of rock and debris that lay before him. There was no way of telling for sure, but George Weasley knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Just moments ago George was defending himself against a group of shameless death eaters, covered in their black hoods, waiting to send him to greet death. However, in a mere instant, George felt as if half of his soul was ripped away from him. He felt as if half his life has been mercilessly torn apart and discarded. Not knowing the exact reason to this disturbing and agonizing feeling, George charged through the cloaked soldiers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and with adrenaline pumping through his veins, stunned them completely.

Whatever happened, George could not be sure of, but all he needed to know- all he needed to see was his own identical brother. He knew he had to see Fred and his aching heart longed for it fiercely. Call it twin telepathy; call it gut instinct, no such words can describe the sheer certainty that took over the young redhead. Desperately, George ran through the halls of his old wizarding school of Hogwarts. He could feel the beads of sweat that started to run down his face, obscuring his brown eyes of vision. His dirt covered robes flapped loosely behind him as he ran past the dueling wizards.

George made his way up the marble staircase, panting and tightening his grip on his wand. The empty portraits around him complimented the rest of the deserted area. After crossing a flight of stairs, the young Weasley hastily took off to find his brother, his twin brother. His heart was pounding thunderously in his ear, feeling slightly unbalanced for the missing part.

Panic and despair took over as George summoned all his strength to call out to his brother.

_Where is he?! Where is Fred?! Why can't I find him?! _

As unanswerable questions filled George's head, so did the feeling of helplessness. With the battle against Voldemort taking place this exact moment, it wouldn't be such a shock if a couple of wizards and witches lost their lives... But George would have hoped they would be nameless ones. Knowing full well of the selfishness he harbored, he prayed to whomever would listen that no one he knew would be harmed. He did not want anyone else he knew to die!

_And besides... Fred can't be gone can he? _

_Can he?_

Slowly, George came to a slow stop... His chest heaving slowly as he tried to catch his breathe. At the corner of his eye he saw a black figure, with its back against the wall, barely hidden behind a suit of armor... George's freckled face turned a sickeningly pale color as he started to assume of who the figure can be. Unknowingly, his grip on his wand loosened and as it made contact with floor, George could only hear his own beating heart. The world seemed to disappear as the lone figure in front of him took hold of his gaze. George could feel his eyes tremble in its sockets, as if his eyes were pleading for him to turn around and to spare them of the horrible sight that would befall them.

_N-No! Of course not! Fred should always be here beside me!_

George let out a humorless and maniacal laugh. A cold heartless laugh that would send any normal being to receive chills down their spine.

_T-that can't be Fred! How can Fred be so... So lifeless?! How preposterous! That bloke must be playing another trick of his._

George could feel his heart exploding with overwhelming emotions that left his mind in discord... But before letting go of all his senses, George needs to make sure that what he have feared was absolutely certain.

Hesitantly, the redhead placed one foot in front of the other... Slowly and carefully... George's pale shaking hand reached out to turn the lifeless body... Briefly, his hand came to a pause knowing that he should just turn and run away now... George flinched and shut his eyes when his hand made contact with the wizard's soft robes...

_Please... Not him._

He did not want to open his eyes... He wanted to shut himself in the darkness where he was safe from the pain... Safe from the mourning he knew would soon follow...

But alas, his brown eyes fluttered open as he saw his lifeless brother. How peaceful he looked, he didn't look dead at all! He could just be sleeping! George fingers twitched at the cold touch of Fred's skin. Gulping loudly, George gracefully cupped his twin's colorless face. His eyes were already watering as he soaked in the image of his listless identical self. He pulled his twin's cheek next to his own while embracing Fred tightly. Reluctantly, George pulled away to stare at the face of his dead brother...

Then he screamed.

"COME BACK FRED! COME BACK! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! I'M STILL HERE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! WE'RE- WE'RE NEVER ALONE! I... I CAN NEVER BE ALONE!"

Loosing all control over his emotions George shouted into the cold night. Sobs, choking into his screams. He hugged his brother's head near his chest where his heart was beating madly. All of his anger and frustration, all of his sadness, and all of his love were let out as he shouted towards the night sky, wishing someone could hear him out. The battle against Voldemort escaped his mind and instead, all he could think about was the loss of his own half.

_Why did I leave him by himself? Was it my fault that he died? Why was I not there?! Why did he... WHY DID HE DIE AND NOT ME?!_

After what seemed like years, George finally succumbed to his own silent mourning. His sobs still leaving his breathe uneven. Carefully, he lifted his tear stained face directly above Fred's inanimate head, which rested upon his lap. It was as if he was looking through a mirror... Gently, George stroke Fred's face with his long slender fingers feeling his cold skin and how he received no reaction from the feel of his touch.

" Fred..."

Leaning forward he placed his lips upon his brother's. It was a chaste and quick kiss, but all of George's love flowed from his body and into that small contact with Fred. Resentfully, he pulled away. He'll stay here by Fred's side for now.

" I won't leave you alone. I'll never leave you alone again... I'll stay by your side... Forever... So Fred..."

A small smile escaped George's lips.

" You won't be lonely anymore. Just wait a while longer..."

Vaguely, George started to sing softly as he caressed his brother in his arms, rocking back and forth as if singing a lullaby...

"_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you._

_I am always by your side._

_I will embrace that coldness.__**"**_

Off in the distance, footsteps could be heard accompanying familiar voices...

"George?! Where are you George? Is Fred with you?"

But the young redhead ignored the rest of his surroundings, the only thing he can think about now is Fred... And how much he loved him.

" _Even though we're apart now,_

_We will definitely be back together_.**"**

* * *

**AN: **I love the twins. They are my favorite characters from Harry Potter... Guess who are my favorite characters in Ouran? 

xD;

Anyways, I wished I could have cried when it really happened in the story, but sadly a friend somewhat spoiled it for me already.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It's been a while since I last wrote fanfiction so I hope I have improved.

Oh yes the excerpt in the end is from the song Shizukana Yoru Ni from Gundam SEED.


End file.
